Our Daughter
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: 13 years ago the Ice King realized something important. Now that Marcilen and Bonnibel have now found out his little 'secret' they have to put there differences away for the grater good. Sorry I suck at summery's. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice King**

_*flash back*_

_I stood in front of my ice lab with viles bubbling and boiling. I looked at one , It had took me months to make ,but finally it was ready._

_"Gunter! Come here! I need someone to witness, history in the making!" I yelled at her. I heard waddling behind me. I turned around and she had a silver tray with two locks of hair. A pink one and a thick black one. Marcilens and Bubbelgums._

_"Excellent...hehehehehe..." I pulled out a lock of my own and snatched the other two. I turned around and dropped all three locks into the tank of elixir. it started bubbling and changing colors._

_"Yes...Yes! Its working..." the tank started going crazy and was vibrating._

_"Uh oh...TAKE COVER!" I yelled loudly. I toppled to the ground and covered myself with penguins There was a huge explosion and glass was every were. I lifted my head up after the explosion and looked at the table were all my supplies were... now they were just shattered everywhere. I waved my arms in the air trying to get the blasted smoke away. I heard crying and looked back at the table. With the smoke finally cleared up I was able to see a tiny infant on the table. Her skin was the same shade of blue as mine and she had tuff of pink hair just like one of her mothers. It worked! I picked up the sobbing infant and held her close to my chest._

_"Shhh my darling everything will be alright... Poppy has you..." she had stopped crying and was looking up at me._

_"Poppy has you..." I stopped in my tracks. What was her name?... I hadn't really thought of a name for her yet.. then it hit me._

_"Pluto. My beautiful little snow princess..." I placed a tiara on top of her head it ended up slipping down to her neck._

_"Don't worry." I said._

_"You'll grow into it." _

_*Present day* _

**Finn**

"Hurry up Jake! PB needs us!" I said as we were running to the candy kingdom. We entered the kingdom ad everyone was hectic.

"Smowzow! Whats going on?" I said.

"I don't know but what ever it is it sure has the candy kingdom in a riot." he said.

"Finn!" we looked over to see PB rushing tors us.

"Oh hey whats up Peebs?" I asked her.

"It's the ice king. He's been up to some really weird shizz." she said.

"Like what?" Jake asked. She motioned for us to fallow her. I looked around as she lead us through the city we knew by heart.

"The ice king has taken clumps of peoples houses and furnish-er. He also has been freezing up all the cute and adorable animals in the rest of the lands." she bent down and picked up a fluff critter with a blanket around it. It let out a cute little sneeze.

"We caught this little guy just in time. We thawed him out of an ice block... poor thing has a cold." she kissed the top of its head and it let out sneeze. She handed it to one of the candy people and it was rushed off somewhere.

"He's also been stealing party supplies from the other kingdoms." she said.

"Don't worry princess! We'll grab all that stolen stuff and bring it back lickidy split!" I told her.

"Thank you heroes." she turned back around, and went to tend on other royal junk. I turned to Jake.

"Come on Jake we gotta get these people back their stuffs!" I said to him.

"Alright. Hop on my back and I'll give you a ride." he said.

"MATHEMATICAL!" I yelled as I jumped onto his back.

**/Marcilen the Vampire Queen/**

I was floating around Ooo minding my business when out of no were a sleep spell was cast on me. Then when I wake up guess where I am?... In the flipping ice kings castle, all barred up like some sort of prisoner!

"What the flip ice king! Let me out!" I looked around. I didn't see him ,but It looked like he was setting up for some sort of party. Their were blue streamers, blue party hats, cute animals in blocks of ice, presents wrapped in blue paper, and a **completely **red cake. Is he trying to have some sort of party? Just then he flew through the window with Bonnibel all tied up trashing and flailing. He opened the door to the cell, threw her in, then quickly shut the door.

"What the shmell Ice King!" I ran over to her.

"Under any other circumstance I probably would have left you tied up." I mumbled to her. She tried yelling something at me, but with the duck tape over her mouth I couldn't understand her.

"Hold on." I told her I took one side of the duck tape and ripped it off her face. The was a pause from her face that represented shock but then all I could hear was her blood curdling scream. I rolled my eyes then started to untie her feet and her hands. Once her hand was free she held it up to her cheek and stopped screaming. I helped her up and focused my attention back on the ice king.

"Why are we here Ice King?!" I growled at him.

"Oh yes that... I would like you to meet someone very special..." he cackled and left the room.

"Who do you think he wants us to see..." Bonnie asked.

"I don't know and I don't really care..." I said.

"Just this way sweet-heart..." I heard the Ice King say.

"Were are you taking me?..." I heard a female voice ask, she (surprisingly) didn't sound scared... or worried. She sounded as if she was actually... excited. He finally brought her out and we saw her. She looked young.. like 15. She had white hair except that some of her bangs were pink. She also had two fangs popping out if her mouth. When I saw her... I felt emotions flood over me like a waterfall. Why the hell was I feeling this from I didn't even know? I looked over at Bonnibel She was staring at the girl... I assumed that she was probably feeling the same way.

"Happy birth-day my darling little snow-princess!" Ice king say then jumped up and down... wait... SNOWPRINCESS!

"Snow-Princess?! The shmell you talking about ice-king!" Bonnibel yelled at him.

"Well... Marcilen, Princess bubble gum... I'd like you to meet your daughter. Pluto." he said.

"DAUGHTER!" we yelled out at the same time.

"What do you mean 'daughter' ?!" I yelled at him.

"Well you see 14 years ago I realized something very important. I realized that one day I will die ,and after I die there would be no one to take my place as ruler of the ice kingdom. Then I had an idea. Sceance all the princess at that time were only the ages of 5 to 8 years old at the time I couldn't make an offspring the 'old fashioned way' -" I cringed at the thought "- I decided to take the next best thing... science. So after a year of work the elixir to make a baby was complete ,but I needed DNA from another person to make the baby. So I decided to take DNA from the only person in Ooo who looked normal enough to be my little girls mother. You Marcilen." my eyes went wide.

"You...USED MY DNA TO CREAT A LIVING BEING!?" I screamed at him.

"Wait a minute... then how am I also the mother?!" Bonnibel demanded.

"Well you see it came into mind that my daughter would also have to be cute to win the heart of male when she got older, and I also wanted a cute baby I mean I would have loved her even if she was an ugly baby ,but at the time I was a selfish pig. So I decided to take DNA from the cutest most adorable little girl in Ooo." he said.

"Me." she said flatly.

"You turned me into a mother... at 7 years old..." she said in a deathly whisper.

"Well... more like 6." he said. I was about to go full vampire on him, but right before I could Finn and Jake jumped through the window.

**/**

**an: Well that was my first chapter This is kinda just an idea I mean if you bros like it enough then I guess I could turn it into a real fic. Tell me in the reviews if you liked it and would like to see more of it. Tell me what I can do to make it better. So I guess that's it.**

***BROFIST***


	2. Chapter 2

**Marceline**

I was about to go full vampire on him, but right before I could Finn and Jake jumped through the window.

"Ice-King!" Finn screamed out.

"Wait what?" he said. Finn jumped up and ninja kicked his face.

"Dad!" the girl yelled. Ice King groggaly sat up. He pointed his finger at the girl running tors him.

"Sleep." he said. A white light then ran from his finger to the girl and she feel to the ground. Finn punched him repeatedly in the face until he blacked out. Jake came over and used his key hand on the door. When he let us out the first thing I did was run over to the sleeping girl. I looked at her pale sleeping face. I kneeld down then put a hand on her cheek and caressed her face. I looked over at Bonnibel who was holding her hand.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked her. She sighed.

"We take her to your place.." she said.

"Then what?" I asked. She shrugged, I rolled my eyes and let out a heavy breath. Nice to see she has a plan. I slipped my arms under this girls body and carried her in the bridal position. I floated up and started flying out the window.

"Marceline arent you gonna help us with these cuties?" Jake asked me, as they started picking up all the party stuff and cuties.

"Uhh... I'm kinda busy." I told him. He nodded and then turned his attention back on taking the stuff. I turned my attention back on the window then flew out the window with the girl in my arms.

**Pluto**

I stirred and slightly opened my eyes. I noticed a warn out old red pillow. I grabbed it and wrapped both arms around it, elapsing it in a tight bear hug. I was about to fall back asleep when I relised.

_"Red? Dad never lets me experiment with other colors." _I said to myself. I shot myself up. I then grabbed my head because that was a horrible idea and my head was spinning like bluddy hell. I waited a little until my head was better. I opened my eyes and realised that this is defiantly not my room. It was messy, but not like gross messy more of like rock-star messy. I also noticed that the bed was red and plaid.

_"This is so not my room." _I said to myself. I pulled the covers off me and swung my feet over the bed. It was a rather large bed. It was also undeniably soft. I slid off the bed and felt my feet hit the soft wooden floor. This place was strange to me. I mean nothing here is cold, its pleasantly warm here actually. Thats what is frightening me the most. I have been growing up around the cold and I have found myself at home there. I haven't ever experienced hot or warm... its disturbing to me. After examining the room a little more I started walking to the coffin-shaped door. I went through it and I noticed a little hall way. I looked down one end and saw what seemed to be a kitchen. I walked into the kitchen area, and it looked... cozy. It was neater then the bedroom to say the least. I looked at the refrigerator. The thought of food flashed through my head. My stomach started grumbling. I thought about it.

_"Its obvious I have been kidnapped." _I said to myself.

_"So maybe eating the food would be a bad idea."_ I concluded. I decided I would just look around the kitchen for a little bit. I looked in some of the droors and saw normal kitchen things. Knifes, forks, spoons, bowls... all the normal stuff. I was about to go through the cupboards when I heard the door open and close. Out of compleat fright I jumped back and fell down. As I fell I knocked down a droor. Kitchen utensils went scattering about on the floor. I grabbed the closest to me and held it up, like a sword.

"Stay back I'm-" I looked down at the whisk in my hands "-armed..." I heard the jingle of keys and foots steps coming tors my way.

"I-I'm warning you!... My dads the Ice-King!" I said. As if that's a threat... I saw a figure come up to the kitchen door and I hid my head in between my knees. And squeezed my eyes closed.

"Oh." I heard a female voice say. I open my eyes and the first thing I saw were converse trainers. I looked up and saw a pale teenager looking women with bite marks on her neck, a blue and gray plaid button up T-Shirt on, dark blue skinny jeans, **_EXTREMELY _**long jet black hair tied in a pony tail, colorful bracelets going straight up her arm, an old devious attached to her belt loop, and she had a basket hanging from her arm like a shopping bag. She smiled at me showing off fangs ( much like the ones I have ) that were razor-sharp._  
_

"Look who's awake." she said. She plucked two ear buds out of her ears and turned off the loud music that was blaring from the tiny speakers. She then put the device in her back pocket. I then realized that mouth-watering smell coming from the basket. She looked back over at me.

"Do you want some food? I just came back from tree-trunks orchard and she decided to make me a few things while I was there. I know you must be starving." she said to me. Forgetting everything I told myself earlier I just nodded my head yes. She gave out a slight chuckle, and helped me up were we went to the table. She had only had one chair though.

"You can have the chair. I'll just float." she said. Any other time I would have asked a ton of questions about that sentence, but my hunger was getting the best of me so I just sat down at the table while she set the basket on the down and started pulling out delicious smelling sweets. She pulled out two apple pies, red apple cupcakes, steaming buns with cinnamon and sugar, apple cider, and about three or four apples. She gladly cut me a slice of pie and gave me a glass of cider. She put it in front of me with my fork and knife. I was about to dig in when I stopped myself.

"Whats wrong?" she asked me.

"How do I know this is not laced with drugs?" I asked her. She shrugged, grabbed my cider, and took a sip out of it.

"See." she said after she took a sip.

"No drugs. I promise." she said. I decided to take her word for it and I started eating the food savagely. I even drank the cider that she had sipped from. After my third piece of pie I had noticed that the girl was sitting position hovering next to the table.

"How do you do that?" I asked her. She looked over at me.

"I'm a vampire." she said. My eyes lite up.

" So do you like drink blood?..." I asked blushing kind of.

"No. Its really fattening and you never know where it has been." she said. I nodded as she picked up an apple. She held it to her mouth as if she were going to take a bite out of it. Instead she held it about a centimeter away from her open mouth and proceeded to drain the shiny red color of it away leaving it a pale boring grey color.

"So I learned this neat trick." she said.

"You do that to! I thought I was the only one!" I grabbed an apple and sucked the color out of it.

"Dad doesn't like when I do it. He says that it grosses him out." I put the grey apple down next to hers. I looked at her and face mocked compleat happiness.

"Can you do it with any other colors?" I asked her.

"Uh.. probably but I only ever did red." she answered back. I nodded. I held out my hand to her.

"My name is Plutopia. Pluto for short... ,but dad calls me snowflake." I told her. She cocked a grin and took my hand.

"My name is Marceline Andrea Abadeer Vampire Queen." she said.

_**/**  
_

_**an: So I'm ending this chapter here.**_

**_Don't forget to review and add this story to your favorites. _**

**_Thats its guys! _**

**_*BROFIST*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pluto**

"My name is Plutopia. Pluto for short... ,but dad calls me snowflake." I told her. She cocked a grin and took my hand.

"My name is Marceline Andrea Abadeer Vampire Queen." she said. I flashed a very fangy grin at her. Just then I heard the opening and closing of a door. We both turned our heads to were the noise came from.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" I said. Marceline got up and started walking tors the green door that seperated the kitchen from that room. There was also a random window that separated it too ,but it was like one of those old bullet proof windows so I couldn't see out it really. I got up and fallowed her. She opend the door and there was a _**completely** _pink girl there. Ugg... I hate the color pink. The tast is so sweet. I mean I like sweet stuff ,but pink tast exactly like pure sugar. She looked about 18-19.

"Marcy! Marcy!" she called out. I heard Marceline groan slightly. She turned to me and said.

"Stay here for a second." she said then walked out. She went up to her. I kind of hid behind the craked door.

"Yes Bonnie?" she said.

"It's Bonnibel ,and I wanna see her." she said.

_"Wow she has a strict tone. Now were have I heard that before?..." _I said to myself.

"Who?" Marceline said then crossed her arms, playing off that she didn't know what she was talking about.

"You know who." 'Bonnie' said sternly.

"You know last time I checked you were the one who told me to keep her here." she said.

"I-I have a kingdom to run! H-How dare you!.." she said flabbergasted.

"Yeah and you know what? You have a castle too. With six master bedrooms, 12 guest rooms, a in-ground pool, with butlers and maids. You can fill 600 hundred people. And you can't even put our daughter in one room!" Marcy yelled at here. I stood up and went out there , before it started getting ugly.

"Listen you little b-"

"Shut up! Shut up! The both of you are acting like brats!" I yelled at them. They both became quite.

"Now who is this 'daughter' you're talking about? My moms abandoned me when I was little." I said.

"Wait moms?" Bonnibel asked. I went over and sat down on the couch.

"My dad...-" I started "-He said that I was created from two women. One smart, kind, and loyal. The other proud, talented, and full of compassion. Both incredibly strong and beautiful. Complete opposites, but both rulers of strong and steady nations. The both abandoned me when I was born. I always wished that I could be like them one day..." I said. Marcy came up and knee-led in front of me. Bonnibel came and did the same.

"Pluto... We are the moms from that story." Bonnibel softy said in a calm sugar sweet voice. I put the pieces together and froze in shock.

"Sweetheart we didn't abandon you... we didn't even knew you existed until yesterday." Marcy chimed in.

"I-I..." I started stammering. I looked at the two complete opposites right in front of me. A Princess and a Queen.

"I need to think this through!" I said. I used my ice magic and flew out the window.

"Snowflake!" I heard a voice call from the window I just flew through.

**Marcy**

"Snowflake!" I called out to her. I sighed realizing that she probably couldn't hear me.

"Now you've done it!" I heard the annoying sugar-coated voice of the candy princess say. I snickered at her cogent.

"And did I do, exactly?" I asked.

"You let her leave! This is most definatly her first time out of the ice-kingdom! She's probably out getting lost somewhere!" she yelled.

"Are you forgetting who she is?!" I snapped at her. Her facial expression completely changed.

"She's part vampire. If she gets lost she can use her sense of smell to find her way back here. Or she could use ice magic. Or she could use her smarts to navigate her way back here." I yell at her. I watch her as she just looks down at the ground in defeat. I move away from the window and slump down on the red comfy chair. I watch as Bonnibel gets up and leans against the window were Pluto left.

"Do you really think that's how Ice-King sees us?" she says. I look over to her.

"Well." I start "He said he wanted the perfect heir. One to lead his penguins and snow-people after his death. If that's true then he would probably want genes from the best rulers in Ooo." I said, coming to a conclusion.

"How could of I not known that I had a daughter? I'm such a terrible person." she says.

"Bonnibel, your not terrible. She was hidden from us. We couldn't have known even if we tried." I said. I heard sharp breaths and I saw her shoulders start shaking. I got up and went over to her. I looked at her covering her face as tears spilled out. I took her hands away from her face and wrapped her into a hug. Immediately after I hugged her she started bawling her eyes out in to my chest. She hugged me bone-crushingly tight and I rested my head onto the top of hers. After she stopped crying she looked back up to me and sniffled. I wiped off the stray tears that stained her face. She grabbed my hand and held it to her cheek, letting the cold from my hand un-swell her puffy tear stained face.

"Marcy..." she said in a soft voice. My face flushed red. I pulled away before I did something drastic.

"Uh.. come on. Lets go find Pluto." I said.

"I thought you said we were gonna wait?" she ask as I grab my jacket.

"Would you rather stay here?" I yell as I open the door.

"Good point." she says and rushes over to my side.


	4. Finding Pluto and drunken Confessions

**Marceline**

"Pluto!"

"SnowFlake!" we called out walking through the darkening forest. Bonnie next to my side. Like **_right_** next to my side, she was basically clinging to my side. Its not like I mind or care ,but she's been really affectionate lately. We heard a soft russeling in a near by bush. Bonnie let out a soft screech and jumped in my arms. She was trembling.

"Bonnie its fine." I said giggling at her frightened behavior. I shone my flashlight over to the bush. a bunny with an eye-patch popped out.

"See Bonnie your fine." I say. She popes her head around and looks at the bunny. She sigh's in frustration and gets out of my arms and next to my side.

"Lets just keep looking for Pluto." I say, she nods in agreement.

"Marcy?" I hear a soft weak voice say. We both simultaneously turn around, to see the sweet face of Pluto. Her hair is a mess, her dress is tatterd, and she has some cuts and bruises on her.

"Sweet heart what happened?" Bonnie ask in a caring motherly voice (Shes obviously trying to hard).

"I-I'm fine guys." she says trying to play it off.

"Can we go home now?" she ask.

"Sure, snowflake." I say. She nods and I can tell that in any minute shes about to fall asleep. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. The minute that I do she ca-lapses into me. I pick her up in the bridal position. I emidotly turn the way we came.

************************************************At the house*********************************** ****************

When we got to the house I placed her down on my bed. I covered her in the blanket and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and swept a stray hair from her face.

"How do you do that?" I hear Bonnibel ask from the door way.

"Do what?" I ask her, confused.

"How are you so good with her, and another question...why?" she ask me. I sigh and looked down to the flesh and blood that was my daughter.

"Because I know what its like to feel abandoned." I say in a soft voice. After a few minutes of just sitting there we left the room, and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Bonnie do you want something to eat?" I said I turned to her. She was sitting at the round table, her head in her hands.

"Or drink?" I saw her nod and I went over to the cupboard I grabbed two whisky glasses. I filled them both to the brim with hard whisky and added a strawberry to each. I went over to her and handed her the drink.

"You look like you need this." I say to her. She takes the drink and downs half of it and eats the straw berry. She repeats this process about four and a half more times until she's hammered.

"I don' know Marcy *hiccup* I just feel so *hiccup* forgotten." she says I sit back in my chair and look at her with biggest grin on my face.

"Hey Marcy *burp* I wanna tell you a secret." she reached over and motioned for me to move in. I leaned in stifling a laugh.

"Do you know... Marshall?" she asked in a tired tipsy voice.

"You mean the kid from the far side of the Nightosphere? The one that hangs out in Aaa?"

"Mmmm hmmm..." she answered back in the same stupid voice. I chuckled at her actions. She pulled me in closer.

"We did it." she whispered. My eyes widened and the look of shock plastered my face.

"You what?"


End file.
